


Blondes

by PapilioMachaon



Series: Sinful Passions [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Horny Kaoru, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Die, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Kaoru has a thing for for blondes..... Or in other words: It's porn.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Series: Sinful Passions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for plot, this is not the right place XD

Kaorus eyes drifted shut as his vision started to blur. The world was spinning, and his head was spinning along with it. He felt disoriented and breathless, a warm, inviting fog grew in his mind, beckoning him into the darkness. However, it never succeeded to pull him in completely. 

Hot flames of arousal danced through his body as the person above him sank down on his lap, again and again, encasing his cock in tight heat, pulling him back into this universe with every downward motion.

He was rock hard, which was almost a miracle considering the amount of alcohol he had downed this evening and he couldn’t even remember how he got back to his car but right now that didn’t really matter. What mattered was that beautiful blond babe above him who rode his dick like she was fucking born for it, making him see stars and moan out in pleasure.

Another wave of lust surged through him and then a warm mouth was covering his, kissing him hungrily. Kaorus knees went weak at the sweet thrill of this touch. The tip of his lover’s tongue traced his upper lip, flicked over the lower before slipping inside. He returned the kiss, deepened it, faintly tasting cinnamon and alcohol as their tongues met. He angled his head to one side, grunted silently and released their kiss before planting his lips on the blond’s neck, nibbling and licking his way down that beautiful throat. 

An elusive, hauntingly familiar scent filled his nostrils but he couldn’t grasp where he knew it from and the thought got lost anyway as the girl in his lap increased her movements, her insides writhing and spasming around his cock. She was so tight, so hot, so good, taking whatever she wanted, driving Kaoru to the brink of ecstasy in a matter of minutes.

“God damn,” he breathed out while his hands came around his lover to palm a firm, tiny ass. He wouldn’t last long. That woman just didn’t give him a chance to draw this out with the way she moved against him. Kaoru could already feel the first tremors of his impending orgasm, his muscles started to tense, and balls pulling up tight against his body. 

His right hand slid between them, ready to run his thumb over her wet, swollen clit but when his fingers reached their destination, they encountered something he would have never expected to find. His hand brushed over a hard, throbbing cock that wasn’t his own and Kaorus eyes snapped open in shock. A strangled gasp left his throat, brain trying to process the information while his gaze searched for his lover’s face. 

And the moment he met the passion filled look in his fellow bandmate’s eyes the other man started to come apart at the seams. 

A silent whisper left his lips that sounded suspiciously like Kaorus name and it did something to the leader that he couldn’t fully understand. He didn’t know how, what and why this happened, but the sweet sounds leaving those full lips and the rhythmic clamping of that tight ass around his pulsing dick finally drove him over the edge. His hips surged off the seat as spurt after spurt of semen filled up the condom and intense pleasure blanked out the shock of discovering that he was fucking a guy in the backseat of his car.

Right now, it was pure bliss.

Kaoru basked in the feeling of his high, enjoyed how the others hips moved in tiny circles for a moment longer, how his muscles still contracted around him in the aftershocks of his own orgasm before finally slumping against the bandleader. 

Both men gasped for air for a minute or two and Kaoru could swear all the alcohol he had consumed in this night had completely left his system. He felt sober, his mind was clear and when Die leaned back to look at him he saw nothing that reminded him of a woman. He saw his very much male friend, his plush, slightly parted lips, roundish nose, that cute little mole beneath his left eye and those dark, chocolate orbs he knew so well, had known for decades.

“Why… How did we…?” he began but found himself at a loss for words. Hell, how was he supposed to ask why they ended up in his car, fucking each other’s brains out without making a complete fool of himself? Kaoru cursed under his breath and Die snorted amusedly.

“Damn, I knew you were drunk but didn’t think you were _that_ wasted. Makes me wonder how you got your dick up,” the former redhead said winking and began to ease off Kaorus lap. He rose to his knees, reached between them and pulled off the condom, knotting and wrapping it into a tissue he found in his jeans pocket.

“Die, I’m serious. Hell. Yes, we were drinking, we were drinking a lot. That I remember, but then everything gets blurry and the next thing I know is that you’re in my lap, bouncing on my dick like some fucking porn star.” God, this was getting embarrassing. Not only because he couldn’t recollect his memories, but because he kinda liked the way his friend tended to him now, how he gently cleaned them both up, how he tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped up.

“You said you’re pretty much into blondes and then… just stuck your tongue down my throat. Toshiya almost spit his drink all over the place. Pity you don’t remember that. It was fucking hilarious, really,” Die said with that boyish kind of smirk on his face everyone fell for so so easily. Unfortunately, right now it didn’t work for Kaoru as he was too occupied with praying for the ground to open up under his feet and swallow him whole. He rubbed over his face with his palm and groaned.

“Jesus, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Oh, I can’t promise he won’t tease you about it, but I can promise I won’t say a word about our little encounter here. You could still pretend not being able to remember? Or say you thought I was a woman,” the blond suggested shrugging and Kaoru answered with a little cough. Well, that hit home.

He shook his head and reached for Dies upper arm, closing his fingers around it, feeling the warmth of his skin.

“I’ve never... been with a guy before, so I’d appreciate if you could keep it a secret? I mean, for now? Until I figure this out.” He didn’t know if it was fair asking for this, but he needed a little bit of time to understand himself and he hoped his friend wouldn’t mind.

“Did you like it?” the blond wanted to know and studied Kaorus face, drank in every emotion. He got a slight nod and a smile.

“Yeah, a lot. You really… know how to work that cute butt of yours. Never had someone who’d be so eager to ride cock, never thought you’d be this quiet either.” The leader laughed at the end of his sentence, hardly believing he said that out loud.

“Never thought I’d be this quiet? So that thought had already struck you at some point? If I’m loud when getting it up the ass?” Die said smirking and wound his arms around his friend’s neck. He pushed his body closer to the others again, almost rubbing himself up against the older male. Kaoru grunted and grabbed firmly onto the blond’s narrow hips as heat started to gather in his veins, warming him to his very core and lighting a new blaze of desire. What the actual fuck was happening here? What exactly was going on between them?

“I don’t know? Kinda? I guess. After you came out, I may have thought about it once or twice.”

“And now you’re disappointed I’m not as vocal as you imagined me to be huh?” Dies voice was a faint murmur against his ear before his teeth gently pulled at the lobe, making the smaller guitarist shudder. God, if he kept that up, Kaoru didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to just sit here and talk. Which was sort of frightening with the way his body _craved_ Dies touch and with his fingers itching to explore every centimetre of the others skin. He lowered his head and pressed a little kiss to the younger man’s collarbone.

“No. What makes you think that? I don’t really care how vocal my lovers are. I liked how you said my name in a silent, breathless whisper,” he then admitted and raised his gaze to find Die smiling at him.

“I guessed you’d like it. But you know what? I can also moan it.”

Kaoru snorted.

“Care to prove it?”

“Does that mean you’re up for another round?”

The leader could tell right away that the blond was playing dumb, that he pretended to not have noticed how Kaorus hands had gone back to his firm butt to pull him even closer, as close as possible.

“Yeah? I said I wanted to figure this out and I can’t think of another person I’d want to do this. I have no idea if I’m really into men…” Cause the thought indeed was somehow weird.  
“…but it feels good, with you. It feels right.” He clicked his tongue and cleared his throat.  
“Plus, I’m reallllly into blondes.”

And that was when Die laughed and kissed him, slowly, intensely. It was a kiss like you read about in books. It was a kiss like the ones on movie screens, a kiss that took away your breath.

“Let’s go home Kaoru. Take me to your place and let us figure things out.”


End file.
